


"You Should Sleepover!"

by CherryPieFilling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPieFilling/pseuds/CherryPieFilling
Summary: They have a sleepover bruh.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	"You Should Sleepover!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I have a headcanon that Lance has two moms, Rosa and Maria. So in every oneshot he'll have two moms because I said so.

Keith and Lance sat on the couch in Lance’s dark house for their usual weekend movie night, a blanket strewn across their laps. Everyone in the house was asleep other than the two boys sitting quietly side by side as the bright light of the TV flashed in their faces. Tonight’s movie choice; Mayhem, recommended by Keith of course.

Glancing at the clock, Keith yawned and stretched his arms, snatching Lance’s attention away from the TV. He tossed the blanket off his lap, standing up and cracking his back, putting a grimace on Lance's face. “I should get going,” Keith started, “It’s getting pretty late and Shiro and Adam would kill me if I don’t get home by at least two.” Keith chuckled, grabbing his phone.

“Wait!” Lance shot up and grabbed Keith’s wrist tight, the blanket slipping off his legs. Keith raised his brows in question, staring wide-eyed at Lance. Realizing what he did, Lance loosened his grip on Keith’s wrist. “I mean,“ His chest tightened as Keith looked at him with his wide, violet eyes. “You should sleepover!” Lance flashed a toothy grin to distract from his reddening cheeks, “I could give you some clothes, Mama can make you breakfast, and Mom can drive you home!” He assured Keith.

Keith smiled back and nodded. “Okay, well let me just call Shiro then I’ll go to your room.” Keith’s wrist slipped from his grip as he called his brother. Lance silently nodded, leaving Keith to turn off the TV and running upstairs. As soon as Lance made it into his room, he stuffed all his dirty laundry and clutter into his closet, making sure to pull out an extra shirt for Keith, keeping in mind that Keith usually slept in just a shirt and boxers. While Lance himself just sleeps in pajama pants, which he was already wearing. Lastly he made his bed for the two of them. Fluffing the navy blue pillows, flatting the duvet, and throwing his stuffed animal under the bed just as Keith entered the room.

Sure, when Keith started sleeping over at Lance's house, Keith slept on the floor. But soon the two both decided that the floor was just too uncomfortable to sleep on three times a week, so Lance suggested that Keith sleep in his bed with him. From then on, Keith slept face to face with Lance every time he slept over. And yes, Keith did always make fun of Lance for still having stuffed animals even though he still slept with his own, but he'd never admit that to Lance.

“Here,” Lance said, tossing Keith a dark blue T-shirt. “Thanks,” Keith muttered, quietly shutting the door behind him. Keith quickly slipped off his shirt and pants, then put on Lance’s shirt. Lance stood up straight and put his hands on his hips, looking over the flattened gray blanket.” Perfect,” He thought.

“Hey I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick,” Lance patted the freshly made bed, just for him and Keith, signaling for Keith to sit. Keith hummed in acknowledgement, walking over to the twin XL bed and plopping down. Lance then went into his bathroom and shut the door. Keith watched as Lances closed the door. Once hearing the click of the lock, he lets out a breath. A breath he's been holding since he'd met Lance.

They'd been friends since they met in the first grade. Starting off with Lance snatching one of Keith's vanilla wafers during snack time and ending with them both in the front office. Since then, they had been inseparable. And then started having sleepovers in fifth grade. Then, in eighth grade, Keith realized he was in love with his best friend. It wasn’t really a surprise when he figured it out though. He knew something was up when every time he was around Lance, he just wanted to grab his rosy cheeks and kiss his stupid, unblemished face.

Keith toyed with the hem of Lance's shirt. Then ran his hands up to the collar and shoving it into his face, taking in the smell of lavender, vanilla, and ocean body spray. He inhaled with all his might, trying to take in as much of Lance's scent as he could before he returned , knowing it was all he would get.

Keith heard the click of the lock and the creak of the door, and stuffed the shirt back into his lap, grabbing his phone to look busy. "Okay, let's hit the sack before Veronica wakes up and yells at us." Lance chuckled. "Yeah okay, " Keith answered, pushing the duvet back and settling underneath the covers. Lance crawled in next to him, sighing as his head hit the pillow.

"So, " Lance smiled, "what should we talk about?" he asked. Keith shrugged and bumped foreheads with Lance. "I thought we were going to sleep, not talk." Keith giggled "Oh come on Keithy," Lance grinned, "I'm just trying to engage a conversation to help us sleep.” Keith sighed, smiling as he pulled the blanket over both his and Lance’s shoulers, snuggling closer into Lance. “Okay fine, we’ll play ‘Twenty Questions’ I guess.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“Great!” Lance shouted, sitting up with a shiny grin. In a knee-jerk reaction to shut Lance up, Keith shuts Lance up by covering his mouth… with his own mouth.

Keith sat there, stunned and in horror as Lance's lips pressed heavily against his. Never in a million years did he think he would be in this position. The thing that really surprised Keith, was the fact that Lance doesn't pull away, he just sat there awkwardly, lip to lip, and wide-eyed with Keith.

Coming to their senses, Lance slowly pulled back, Keith’s mouth trailing after his, but reluctantly pulling back with him. A soft smacking sound arising as they pulled apart.

The room was dead silent. But Loud thoughts started clawing their way into Keith's mind. "Oh God," he thought, "oh God I've ruined EVERYTHING! All ten years we've known each other, all the memories we've made, down the drain all because of my stupid fucking impulses!" Keith was panicking, not able to take his eyes off Lance's bewildered expression. Keith's eyes started to water, shaking his head, Keith jerked the blanket over his head and slammed his face into the pillow.

"Hey-" Lance reached out his hand to touch Keith's shoulder.

"WE SHOULD GO TO SLEEP NOW!" Keith screamed into the pillow, gripping the sheets and trying with all his might not to cry.

"Keith," Lance spoke, concern layering his voice. Lance slipped under the duvet once more, placing his head gently on the pillow Keith was currently contemplating all his life choices into. "I'm not mad," he tried to persuade, but Keith didn't budge. Lance frowned, nudging his head softly against Keith’s. "Come on Keithy," Lance cooed, but Keith still didn’t move. Lance let out a frustrated sigh, finally having enough, he sat up and grabbed Keith by the torso, forcing him to sit up with him. Keith yelped as his face was ripped away from the pillow by Lance’s strong arms. His arms were pressed against his chest in a T-Rex position, Lance pinning them to his person. The blanket slipping off Keith’s head to reveal watery eyes and a tousled, black mullet. 

Keith stared at Lance like a deer in headlights, his cheeks flushed from the lack of oxygen and tears. Keith waited for Lance to say something, anything. "I'm not mad at you Keith," Lance repeated sternly.

"I know," Keith pouts, wiping the tears from his eyes," you already said that." 

"Then why are you crying?" Lance's grip never faltered, now Keith really felt like he couldn't breath. "Because I just assaulted you! You didn't want me to kiss you but I did it anyway! It was dumb and impulsive and we should just forget about it and go to sleep already, it's like two in the morning, geez!" Keith practically shouted. All while trying to wriggle his way out of Lance's grip, but untimely failing.

"Who said I didn't want you to kiss me?" Lance asked with innocent eyes.

Keith's full eyebrows knitted in confusion, "you, wanted me to kiss you?" Keith pressed, a glimmer of hope in his voice. "I mean, I didn't feel bad," Lance said carefully. "I actually really liked it for what it's worth," Lance offers Keith a half smile, releasing him from his grip.

Keith giggled, causing a big smile to spread across Lance's glowing cheeks. "You know I could do better than that Loverboy?" Keith smirked suggestively, the redness of his eyes slowly fading away. Lance quirked an equally suggestive and mischievous brow. "Oh can you now Samurai?"

Keith leans up close to Lance's face, and oh so gently brushing their lips together. "Yes, I can," he breathes. Their lips are touching now, but not enough to count as a kiss, just enough that you can clearly see their silhouettes are connected into one.

"But you'll have to wait till tomorrow for me to show you," Keith laughed, pulling away and flopping down back into the bed, yanking the blanket over his face once more to hide his gigantic smile.

Lance started down at his figure under the covers and whined like a child after taking away their candy.  
"Come on Keith you know how I don't like waiting, please," he begged childishly. Lance pouted and threw his hands in frustration, then laid down next to Keith. He tried to pull the duvet off Keith to no avail.

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow, " Keith sing-songed, giggling mockingly from under the covers.

"Fine," Lance pouts in defeat, pulling as much of the covers over him as he could before drifting off into sleep, but he was still awake just enough to feel Keith pop out from under the blanket and peck Lance on the cheek.

In the morning, Lance got all the kisses he could ask for, from Keith and his moms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the endings a little cheesy but I love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Mayhem is a movie staring Steven Yeun. I always gotta have my Steven Yeun references.


End file.
